phaeselisfandomcom-20200215-history
Phaeselis Wiki
Welcome to the Phaeselis Wiki Phaeselis: the City of Psionics is inspired by the Ptolus: City by the Spire campaign. It's a pathfinder campaign that is built around a city of Psionicists set in a land that is not unlike Hellenistic Asia. Long ago, psychically gifted people were persecuted because they had the ability to project their thoughts, read minds, see into the past and into the future, and create things seemingly out of nothing. Persecuted more than witches, these people had to hide during the time of the Great Empires. Then came the great Hellenistic Expansion. Led by a magnificient and beneficient Military Genius called Alexander, the Hellenes conquered the Achmeniads and created an Empire that spanned incredibly far. Alexander, learning of the plight of these gifted children and adults, founded a city just for them. He called it Phaeselis, the City of the Gifted. To everyone else in the World it became known as Phaeselis, the City of Psionics, the City of the Cursed, or the City of the Damned. Many armies led by Evil men tried to destroy it. Once by an army composed of Magi. In the final confrontation of that battle, the entire population of the City utterly destroyed the army and took the survivors into slavery. And then no one dared to come up against Phaeselis again. Phaeselis is a campaign built for one reason, and one reason only. To be a City based campaign to be dropped into your campaigns at will and to explore when you are ready to. Inspired by Ptolus: City of the Spire, Phaeselis: City of Psionics is a place dominated by Psionics. A place where the psychically gifted can live in peace, and those with the talent and the will can find adventure. Come to Phaeselis, the City of Psionics. This is a wiki anyone can edit. Hades other side.jpg|Hades|linktext=From HercXena wiki Lizardmen Attack Wallpaper by umbrafox.jpg|Savage Attack|linktext=Lizardmne attack savagely. Wiki-background|Pastoral Phase of Empire|linktext=The Pastoral phase of Empire 634px-All that glitters 14.jpg|Pericles|linktext=This image of Midas from HercXena wiki represents Pericles 175 hidden destinies.jpg Reign terror salmoneus.jpg Diadochen1.png An-actor-dressed-as-an-an-006.jpg Dragonborn-Fire-Breath.jpg Sora.jpg Banisteriopis-caapi-flowers-lg.jpg Enchanted-Library-wallpaper.jpg Become my Patron on Patreon The only thing that is holding me back from publishing this work on paper and on the web for the larger Pathfinder Audience out there is money. So, I'd like people to support me in this project and become my patrons on Patreon. This way, I can earn money to bring this campaign setting forward so that everyone can have a chance to play it, and not refer to my wiki. :) All I need are illustrators and a concept artist. Viewing the Wiki I used some fonts to make some changes to the Wiki that might come in handy. The fonts I used where: *Adobe Garamond Pro (Serif) *Georgia (Serif) *Celtic Bold (Uncial) *Helvetica (sans Serif) Testing the Wiki with a Windows Browser, the page defaults at Arial and New Times Roman. While New Times Roman and Arial are okay, you may have to download Celtic Bold (celtic font #1) from this website and install it on your windows machine. This is so you can view my pages in one of the fonts they were supposed to be viewed in. Phaeselis Includes This is a complete campaign setting for the PATHFINDER game, designed around the use of the PSIONICS UNLEASHED and ULTIMATE PSIONICS game sets from Dreamscarred Press . In this wiki you will get: * An Introduction to Phaeselis, the City of Psionics. Known to it's people as the City of the Gifted. * A Player's Guide to Phaeselis. * Background of the City of Phaeselis. * A city guide. * A guide to what is below the city. * A guide to what is outside the city. * A guide to what is beneath the waves. * A guide to what is above the City. * A guide to living in the City. * A guide to running the campaign. * Adapting the City to another Game System. * References * Publishers' Resources * The Open Game License * About the Author EltonJ (talk) 20:00, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Coming Soon ~ Qin'ae: the Middle Kingdom ~ Explore ''Qin'ae, the Middle Kingdom ''in this spin-off Campaign Setting. A High Fantasy Campaign based off, mainly, the Spring and Autumn Period of China's Ancient History. But has a little bit of everything else thrown in (Wudan, Tai-Chi Sword Arts from Chinese Martial Art Films, Chinese Magic, Steel, etc.). ~The Orcs of Kara'kar~ Explore the lands of the orcs through the orcs' own perspective in this spin-off campaign setting. Set in the lands north of Phaeselis, the way of the orc is not an easy one. Fan Pages *Player Characters *Unofficial NPCs *Adventures *Locations *Magic Spells *Unofficial Organizations Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Player's Guide Category:Phaeselian History Category:City Guide Category:Below Phaeselis Category:Above Phaeselis Category:Living in Phaeselis Category:Running Phaeselis